Her silver angel (Rewritten)
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: A converstation shifts Ruka's opinion on the silver haired hunter, and she has absolutely no idea where to go from here. Also, someone has their sight's set on Zero Kiryu and no one will get in his way. Yuri, lesbians, Ruka/Zero, RukaxZero, Ruka / Zero, fem!Zero.
1. A conversation over a walk

**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is written by Matsuri Hino and is licensed by Viz media, I am not making any profit from this fanfiction or the characters included in it.**

 **Chapter 1**

The endless squealing and cheering (Most of which were pleas for either marriage or to birth a certain night class member's children) of the night class' fan club, which mostly consisted of hyperactive female students, although there was quite a few male students there begging for the love of the female night class students. Yuki, the only prefect present at the moment, was struggling to force the crowd away from the entrance gate to the moon dorms and was being easily pushed around by the crowd.

Yuki loudly blared her whistle as she stood in front the entrance to the moon dorms, in a fruitless attempt at making the students listen to her and calm sighed in an exhausted manner, having tired herself out with her attempts at controlling the near-mindless fan girls.

In the excitement Yuki was knocked over by the crowd, "No!" She uselessly exclaimed, trying to get up but being pushed back down over and over again.

Suddenly the gathering of girls quietened down before separating to the two sides of the path leading up to the entrance gate. At the end of the path stood an ethereal figure, but in reality it was just Zero, the sunset shining behind her giving her silver hair a sort of halo effect.

The intimidating girl walked over to Yuki, who was still in such a stupor that she hadn't tried to get up again. Zero leaned down and helped Yuki up and steadied her before letting go of her.

"Are you okay?" The stern prefect questioned with a quietly concerned expression on her face, Yuki found herself blushing at her adoptive sister's care and the fangirls looked on with silent adoration at the rare tender moment between the usually stone faced girl and the other prefect. **(1)**

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Th-thanks for helping!" The brunette exclaimed cheerfully, grateful for the much appreciated help.

The two prefects separated and stood a step before each of the side's of the path as the night class made their way to their classes. Most of the large group of girl's attention was drawn back to the night class, although there were a few still paying attention to the lavender eye'd prefect.

Hanabusa, as usual, was showering himself with the praise and attention of his fangirl's, interacting with the blushing and squealing girl's as much as possible while being dragged forward by an indifferent Akatsuki.

As Zero was watching the targets of her annoyance and hatred when something started churning inside of her abdomen, her eye's lowered toward her body and a slight blush dusted over her cheeks. That was definitely weird, had she eaten something bad today? She didn't remember eating any of cross's creation's (Which, really, they didn't deserve to be called meals) so had she caught a bug sometime today? She really couldn't afford to be sick right now. . .

She angrily folded her arm's under her chest, subconsciously puffing her average sized breast's out, and looked everywhere except the night class, hoping they would hurry up and leave for their fucking lesson's already.

From a distance away from the hunter, Ruka observed her curiously, wondering what had affected the girl to such an extant. She had unknowingly observed the girl on so many occasions, under the pretense of the hunter offending Kaname-sama, her eye's were drawn to the silver haired girl's chest, was she trying to attract someone? Maybe her heat **(2)** had come somewhat unexpected and Ruka found an involuntary twinge of sympathy for the girl. She, herself had gone through quite a few moments like that and understood how embarrassing and frustrating it could be.

With that thought passing through her mind she walked on towards her classes, not noticing the slight blush that she had mirrored from the hunter.

 **-sSs-**

Dry grass crunched underneath Zero's feet as she made her way towards her dorm. The churning in her stomach had spread through out her whole torso and she couldn't seem to place what had caused it.

As she was walking towards her dorm, slightly hunched over in an uncomfortable state. Two male students had been walking towards their own dorm room's and she walked past them, paying them little attention since they seemed to be doing the right thing, but froze as her nose caught an overwhelming smell.

She couldn't quite describe what it smelled like but it _engulfed_ her, she could hardly stand straight as the student's walked away from her. Suddenly, it struck her. She wasn't sick, hadn't eaten something bad, her heat had already begun. Zero hadn't been able to catch it's cycle yet and only knew what it was when she was in heat, when it was too late for her to plan around it.

Groaning in annoyance at her own obliviousness, Zero quickly made her way back to her dorm, making sure to avoid any males where she could.

 **-sSs-**

Closing the door to her bedroom, a blushing Zero shuffled towards her bed, sitting on it and contemplating what she was going to do. Sighing for what felt like an eternity, Zero decided she would just have to muscle through with tonight and say she was sick for the next few days. She got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower, taking of her clothes and stepping into the shower.

Her silver hair was flattened with the water's weight soaking into it, the long waves of silver locks reaching her waist. Rubbing a bar of soap into her damp skin, Zero proceeded to wash her body, wiping away the day's layer of dirt and sweat.

Rubbing a reasonable amount of soap into the crevices of her body, she wondered how the fuck she would be able to deal with going through heat for her whole life. Being raised as a hunter, Zero had a substantial amount of knowledge on vampires. After all, the best way to destroy your enemy is to know their every move and action, right? So she of course knew that female's went into a heat every other month, she also knew that females who were turned into vampires also went into heat and had been expecting her's to come when she was older, although she was not happy about it.

The only way for a heat to be subdued was for the female to have a vampire mate. A male they had sexually coupled with, and Zero was _not_ fucking having sex with a bloodsucker just so her heat was slightly better.

Sighing, she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it under her armpit's and taking the brush out of the medicine cabinet. Her hair was always very quick to grow, so there wasn't really a point of wasting money on a hair cut, although it was annoying to brush the knot's out of the extreme length of hair. Ichiru had alwa-

She cut herself off. It didn't matter what Ichiru had thought of her hair before he had betrayed their parent's and her. He had never cared for her, even though he had been her world, the one thing she truly loved at that point in time. Now she had Yuki, and Yuki would not be corrupted by a pureblood like Ichiru had been, she would not allow it. **(3)**

When done brushing her hair she went to place the brush back in the medicine cabinet, which she had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach said cabinet. But dropped the brush when a sudden surge of pain erupted in her chest. She gasped, clenching a hand over her heart and backing away, scrambling out of the bathroom, stumbling over to her bed and slumping over to the bed's side table.

Roughly grasping at the side table's draw and ripping it out of the table, Zero scrambled to find the slip of blood tablets Cross had given to her, just in case. Stuffing a hand full of them into her mouth, Zero struggled to swallow them, clenching her hand's around her throat to try and force them down, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her neck. Her lung's begged for air and her stomach lurching to expel the blood tablet's from it cavern.

"Hurgh. . .uhgh!. . ." Zero choked as she held her breath to keep the tablets down, trying as hard as she could even when her face started turning blue from willing asphyxiation. But Zero's attempts were futile, she eventually couldn't hold them in and choked the half dissolved tablets up with a general amount of saliva and tears running from her face.

Exhausted, she crawled up onto her bed, the blood lust still raging inside her tired out body. Curling in upon herself above the covers of her bed, Zero drifted off into a restless sleep, covered in nightmares.

 **-sSs-**

Long, silver locks of hair where blown through the air as Zero patrolled the academies ground's. The blood lust had somewhat subsided and she was able to walk around without _quite_ as much of a struggle, although her heat had only strengthened without the distraction keeping it at bay. A blush had stained her pale cheeks and had been there for a while, Zero was thankful that she hadn't encountered anyone tonight, it would have been a rather embarrassing situation.

And of course, with her relationship with luck these years, someone happened to come across Zero, in the middle of a fucking _literal_ forest. Bushes rustled and grass crunched underneath the unknown person, obviously not male due to the echo of the footsteps.

Zero gripped Bloody Rose in it's holster, prepared for a fight if she had to. "Who's there?" She called out into the darkness, hearing the person stop in their walking and stay still for a moment. Her hand clenched around Bloody Rose and she took it out of it's holster, ready to aim.

"It's just me." A smooth and silky voice speaks out of the darkness. Ruka stepped out of the shadows and she looked directly at Bloody Rose, as if saying 'Really? You think that will hurt me?' Of course, most of the night class tended to underestimate her.

Zero lowered her gun, although she didn't put it back in it's holster. Ruka mentally noted that.

"What are you doing out of class?" She questioned, usually it was Aido running around out of class. Ruka tended to follow the rules, even though she showed open dislike for them.

"I left some books in my room that I needed for tonight's class." The dark blonde stated, emphasizing the books she was carrying at the moment. Zero sighed, at least _some_ of the night class weren't as annoying as they could be.

"Okay, I'll escort you back to your classroom." Zero stated, before walking in the direction that night class's section of classroom's were placed.

The two walked in silence, the air blowing behind their ear's the only sound filling the area. Ruka dwelling on her thoughts, this was the first time she had ever been alone with the hunter and there were a few things she had always wanted to ask her, but would it work out how her mind thought it would? Probably not, but this was a very rare situation.

Out of the blue, Ruka decided to ask "Why do you hate Kaname-sama so much?" With as much effort put into making it _not_ sound like an insult, that wouldn't bring an answer from the violet eyed girl.

Zero was curious to what had prompted the vampire to ask such a thing, but with being emotionally drained as she was and with the pre-heat hormones raging through her body, she couldn't find it in her to answer back with a snarky or sarcastic comment.

"I don't expect you to understand my point of view, with the amount of respect you no doubt have for Kuran. But let me ask you this instead, do you find yourself agreeing with hunters like me on a regular basis?" She laquidly pinched the bridge of her nose inbetween her lilac eye's. "I was raised with the purpose of hating vampires, as you know a vampire slaughtered my family right before my eye's. If a hunter did something like that to you, would you be overly fond of me?"

At this, the two had ended their walk to Ruka's classroom, and Zero left with a softly spoken goodbye, leaving Ruka to contemplate her answer to the question. Would she be kind to any hunter after that? Obviously not, definitely not after such an experience. She entered her classroom, setting her books upon her table and sitting down, realizing that she had just shared such an intimate moment with the hunter.

And she had absolutely no idea where to go from here.

 **-sSs-**

 **1- I like the idea of Zero having some fangirl's for him/herself, just like the night class. Because, I mean, Zero's just as hot as the night class right? Plus, he's the hard, darkened soul that fan girl's always like to sooth and heal back to it's prior love.**

 **2- As I said in the first version of this story, female vampires go through a state of heightened sex necessity, basically letting anyone have sex with them in such a state. You can guess why Zero wouldn't want it.**

 **3- I always thought there was a little bit more to Zero's hatred of Kaname than meets the eye. The first person he had ever felt love to (In my opinion) was corrupted and taken away from him by a pureblood, why shouldn't he feel that that will happen again if he lets the second he has ever felt love for get to close to another pureblood. To me, Yuki is a mirror of Ichiru to him, and he subconsciously can see that.**

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi everybody! I hope you like this version more than the first, because it took a lot longer than the first chapter of the first version took to write that's for sure.**

 **Anyway please comment. Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


	2. A bus trip and an encounter

**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is written by Matsuri Hino and is licensed by Viz media, I am not making any profit from this fanfiction or the characters included in it.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sniffles, sneezes and groans filled the house as Zero tucked blankets around Yuki and made her drink more water. Yuki had caught a cold a few days ago and it was only now starting to affect her, meaning the academy was down both of it's prefects, considering Zero wasn't going to leave Yuki to Cross's horrible care. She dampened a cloth and folded it upon Yuki's forehead, earning a sniffle of thanks from the ill brunette.

"Do you need anything right now?" Zero questioned while shifting another pillow under Yuki's pounding head.

"Urgh. . .n-not really." The usually cheerful brunette sneezed and coughed a few times before going back to a restless sleep.

"Alright, I'll be gone for a while, okay?" The silver haired hunter got up off her chair and exited the room, making her way towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and looked through it, finding all of them to be empty.

Zero sighed and glanced at the fridge, knowing it was already empty anyway. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 3:20. Grabbing her jacket from it's place on the kitchen table Zero put it on, she ran up to Cross's office. Opening the door, she called out to him.

"Hey, Cross. I'm going into town to buy groceries. Don't feed Yuki any of your shit, she's already sick enough" She said with a deadpan expression, Cross pouting and saying something about "His darling daughter not appreciating his gourmet cooking" she snorted at that, 'Gourmet cooking my ass'.

She left the house and walked towards the bus stop, there was always a bus that came to the front of the academy at 3:40 pm, so she didn't have to wait long. A couple students were hanging around here and there, and there were a couple at the bus stop.

She sat down and half-noticed the way the group of boys looked at her, her turned her head towards them and raised her eyebrow, wondering if they were _really_ thinking what she knew they were. Cowed, they turned their heads to any direction other than her's.

 **-sSs-**

The bus came a little while after 3:40, Zero and a hand full of the boys boarded it and it went on it's way.

 **-sSs-**

The engine rumbled and vibrated throughout the bus and it's seat's, Zero sat down and looked out the window, before observing the passenger's of the was an old lady wearing a woolen shawl out in the front, the previously stated boy's fucking around in the back and across from her was a middle aged woman with two children, a young boy sitting on her lap and a young girl sitting next to her.

The young boy had scruffy, short, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eye's and the girl had long, straight red hair that reached down to her waist and bright, lime green eye's. The boy obviously took after his mother with his hair, as the woman had curly, dirty blonde hair and the girl had the woman's bright green eye's. Zero could only assume that the father had dark red hair and bright green eye's.

The children were pushing at each other and the girl seemed to be arguing about who should be sitting on their mother's lap, the older woman seemed to be too tired to get in between the two arguing kids.

A variety of creative insults that didn't include swear words were thrown between the two siblings. Such as, 'snot face', 'fart head', 'stinky feet' and 'jerk wad'. Zero found herself quietly snickering at the childish insults.

"Youwr a _gurl,_ that's why!" Apparently that's all he had to say as he began staring out the window instead. Fat drops of tears started to roll from the girl's eye's, her face scrunched up and a whine started to grow from her throat.

The boy glanced down at the girl several time, each time his resolve growing weaker. Finally, he got off his mother's lap and hugged the girl, saying "I'm sowwy. . ."

They hugged each other for quite some time, and Zero was reminded of a time when she had such a relationship with someone like that, a long time ago. . .

 **-sSs-**

 _Bending her arm's behind her back as much as much as she could, a thirteen year old Zero attempted to brush her extremely long, silver hair. The extended bending had brought an ache into her elbow's._

 _She struggled the brush out the knot's in her hair until suddenly the pressure was taken out of her hand's, along with the brush. Zero looked over her shoulder and saw that Ichiru was standing behind her, brush in hand._

 _"What are you doing?" She ask, an eyebrow raising in curiosity._

 _Ichiru smiled brightly, "I'll brush it for you, it's not like I have any Rapunzel hair to take care of." He snickered at his remark and started to brush the silver hair, so much like his own if not for the length._

 _Zero scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Don't call it that."_

 _He kept brushing her hair. "Why? You look just like a princess. . ."_

 _Zero pulled away from Ichiru and looked over to him. "No I don't. I'm meant to look like a cool vampire hunter. Not a girly princess."_

 _He smiled. "You'll always be a beautiful princess to me though, and I'll be your knight in shining armor." Zero huffed indignantly but did not protest._

 _A week later he brought Shizuka to their house, and Zero could not help but wonder why her apparent knight in shining armor was allowing that vampire to drink from his princess._

 **-sSs-**

The bus bumped in a pot hole and Zero was snapped out of her recollection. She subconsciously noted that the town was visible from where she was sitting in the bus, and assumed it wouldn't be much longer before they reached one of the only bus stop's in the small town.

Green mounds of earth past by as the bus made it's way towards the small town in a slow but steady pace.

She realized then that she had been staring at the young girl for quite some time. Blushing in embarrassment, she noticed that the girl had picked up on her staring and smiled at her, waving slightly with her right hand. Red pluming upon her cheek's, Zero gave a little wave back.

The awkward situation (At least for Zero) was defused as the bus rolled up to the bus stop. With a pull of a lever, the bus driver opened the door and Zero quickly left the bus before the little girl could approach and speak to her.

 **-sSs-**

Walking down the street, Zero awkwardly trying to avoid physical human contact as much as possible. She had never been entirely comfortable in large crowds of people, considering being surrounded by a large amount of bodies in her line of work meant certain death. Unless, of course, those bodies were _dead,_ not moving, absolutely not walking around in complete daylight.

Honestly feeling a little jumpy at the moment, Zero hurried down the street to where the grocery store was. Pushing a few people to the side as Zero tried to get through the large amount of people, she finally arrived at the store, much to her relief.

Squeezing through the last layer of the crowd, Zero approached the entrance to the store, giving a small smile of relief. Said relief was shortly live, as when she approached the door's to the market she saw a sign that quite clearly said "Closed". The smile quickly dropped, turning into a frown. The timetable chart on the grocery store's window said it would be open in one hour, considering it took half an hour to get back to the academy, there wasn't really a point of going home until the store was open.

Shoulder's slumping forward in disappointment, she walked away from the window to the store and walked to the center of the town, marked by a fountain. She sat down on the fountain's edge and mulled upon what she would do for the next hour. Walking around the town would take some of her time for at least a while, and with that she got up out of her temporary seat and made her way to the more secluded parts of the town, where she could have some time to herself.

 **-sSs-**

The grey colouring of the old and abandoned ware houses in the area of the town swallowed the environment, as if someone had splashed a bucket full of grey paint onto the land and hadn't cared to wash it away.

Dust plumed away from her feet as she walked along the dirt ridden cement walkway, it was obvious hardly anyone went around this area anymore. The only sounds echoing through the area were of birds that had built nests on the roofs of the warehouses.

Suddenly the slightly eerie silence was broken by the voice of a young girl. It echoed around the abandoned area, calling out.

"Mo-mommy? Where a-are you? I-is anyone ther-ere? He-hello?" The little girl's questioning was followed up by harsh and rushed breathing and the girl started to cry. The silver haired young woman frowned and searched for the location of the child, wandering around the dusty area, trying to find where the little girl was crying.

The sobbing bounced off the old, cement walls and Zero followed to where those sounds bounced away, looking for the origin until she finally came across the crumpled form of a child sobbing into her hand's. Straight, dark red hair draped across her shoulder's, covering her dripping tear's and shadowing her face.

The violet eyed hunter recognized the girl from the bus with her mother and sibling, and wondered how she had managed to find her way into this part of the town. Zero approached the girl slowly, making sure not to make herself look threatening, and called out to the crying child.

"Hey, are you alright?" She said, kneeling down to bring herself to the girl's eye level.

"H-huh?" Sniffling some of her tear's away, the girl wiped her face and looked up at the kneeling hunter. "Uh. . .um-Y-yeah, I'm okay. . ." The girl mumbled, obviously recognizing the young woman from the bus ride to the town.

Zero nodded, satisfied that the girl wasn't harmed. "What are you doing around here anyway? Didn't you come here with your mother?" She asked, it was one thing to get lost in a crowd, it was another to end up at the opposite side of town.

The green eyed girl sniffled, still slightly distressed, although she was noticeably calmed down by having a familiar person near her. "I got lost and tried to find my mommy but then a weird man came and said he knew w-where my m-mommy was and I went with him to here. But then he tried to hit me! I ran away but I couldn't find my mommy!" **(1)** The girl cried out, getting more panicked as she told Zero what had happened to her.

When Zero was told about the man that had tried to attack the girl she rapidly looked around, wondering if he was still in the area. As she observed the area she looked up into one of the warehouse's window's, where she saw a dark figure quickly shift out of view.

The silverette placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder, making the girl look up at her once again. "Come with me, I'll help you look for your mother." She said calmly, still looking around to make sure the person hadn't left the building and started to make their way to her and the girl. Zero held the girl's hand and stood up from her crouch, walking out of the warehouse district of the town.

As the two made their way along the dusty road Zero couldn't help but feel as if a pair of eye's were following them, and she quickened her pace slightly, knowing that if she started running the man would pursue them instantly.

 **-sSs-**

 **1- I know it's bad grammar but I was only writing how I thought a child would talk like, it was in no way a writing mistake.**

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Also I really couldn't find a way to write this chapter _without_ the little girl so I decided to make it seem a little bit more realistic, not just having a random girl in the middle of town without a way of getting there and to also have her appear a little bit earlier than she was really needed (Although the flash back scene worked a little better with the boy and girl in the chapter).**

 **So, who do you think the man is? I'll give you a hint, he's a canon character, not an OC.**

 **Anyway please comment! Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
